When I’m Gone
by rachcorleone
Summary: Pierre não estava apenas passando todo seu tempo com David, como também estava sendo mais pegajoso com ele novamente. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 27/09/2008

**Autora: **Sarah

**Capítulo Único.**

Mordendo seu lábio inferior levemente, David silenciosamente desejou ainda ter seu piercing de lábio para mexer nervosamente. Ele teria, de bom grado, dado as boas vindas à distração; o café quente em sua xícara de plástico já não estava mais ajudando. Ele precisava de alguma outra coisa para distraí-lo da culpa que iria apenas crescer uma vez que Sarah chegasse.

Ele sabia que estava sendo um cuzão egoísta... Mas ele não conseguia mais agüentar isso e se isso significava viver com a culpa pelo resto da sua infeliz e patética vida... Ele faria isso. Tudo o que ele precisava era que Sarah chegasse.

Como se lendo sua mente, ele ouviu alguém deslizando pelo banco da cabine, então eles estavam sentados frente a frente.

Erguendo o olhar, ele encontrou com os curiosos – se não levemente aborrecidos – olhos de Sarah. "Uh... Olá, David."

Ele deu um pequeno e forçado sorriso, antes de murmurar. "Yeah, oi... Desculpe por, uh, ligar pra você inesperadamente e tudo o mais."

"Uh huh." Ela respondeu, enquanto tamborilava suas unhas bem feitas na mesa. "Então, o que é que só pode ser discutido aqui?"

Internamente amordaçando a parte de sua mente que era melhor amiga de Pierre, ele respondeu. "Eu apenas estou preocupado com você. Afinal, você parece que tem tido momentos difíceis com Pierre ultimamente."

Ela instantaneamente pareceu ganhar mais interesse na conversa, enquanto dava a ele um olhar mensurável, antes de lentamente responder. "E o que, exatamente, você quer dizer com isso?"

Encolhendo os ombros, David deu um gole na sua xícara de café, raciocinando que repreender sua boca era penitência pelo o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

"Eu sei como Pierre trata suas namoradas e... Eu quero ter certeza que você está completamente feliz com esse relacionamento. Eu realmente acho que você é uma pessoa legal, então eu estou aqui pra você, se você quiser conversar."

Ela ficou em silêncio e David estava mentalmente rezando que ele não tivesse errado ao analisar a personalidade dela; ele tinha certeza de que ela era o tipo de pessoa que reclama e quer um ombro amigo para falar das coisas mais simples.

Quando ele estava quase entrando em pânico, ela deixou escapar um choramingo baixinho, antes de começar a fazer uma lista de problemas, defeitos e razões por que ela era infeliz com Pierre.

Suspirando quase que de modo inaudível, ele colocou uma expressão compressiva no rosto e a ouviu, falando apenas quando ela queria uma resposta, tendo certeza de dizer **exatamente **o que ela queria ouvir.

Demorou aproximadamente três xícaras de café e muitos beliscões na coxa da parte de David, antes que ela terminasse, seus olhos cerrados e suas mãos fechadas ao redor da sua última xícara de café, com raiva.

"Eu o odeio; ele é tão idiota comigo! Eu não posso acreditar que eu ainda estou com esse perdedor!" Sarah gemeu, enquanto olhava para o que provavelmente era uma imagem mental do rosto de Pierre.

Alcançando sua mão, David deu leves tapinhas nela e balançou a cabeça, perguntando. "Então, por que você ainda está com ele?"

A raiva finalmente saiu do rosto dela e foi substituída por entendimento, enquanto ela se sentava direito. "É isso, David, é isso! Eu vou terminar com ele, eu não preciso das merdas dele!"

Abaixando seu café, David colocou suas mãos na superfície da mesa, antes de responder. "Se você acha que é o melhor."

Ela concordou, antes de rapidamente se erguer e com um breve 'obrigada' ela estava saindo do pequeno café e caminhando para seu carro. Ela nunca olhou para trás e, por causa disso, nunca viu o pequeno sorriso triunfante no rosto de David, enquanto ele fazia um brinde por suas costas.

Ele estava satisfeito com seu trabalho.

[...]

Aproximadamente uma hora depois do seu encontro com Sarah ter terminado, David chegou ao hotel onde a banda estava hospedada enquanto filmavam seu último clipe.

Ele mal havia chegado ao andar de seu quarto, antes de **literalmente** se encontrar com Seb.

Apenas se ajeitando para manter o equilíbrio, ele deu ao guitarrista de olhos azuis um pequeno sorriso de desculpa, enquanto falava. "Hey, foi mal, Seb. Eu não estava prestando atenção."

Seb dispensou o pedido de desculpa, antes de praticamente arrastar David de volta pelo caminho que ele veio.

Confuso, David perguntou. "Uh, Seb, onde você está me levando?"

Seb suspirou. "Você não estava atendendo seu celular. Nós tentamos te ligar e te contar." Ele juntou seus olhos com o de David, antes de continuar. "Sarah acabou de terminar com Pierre e ele está um pouco... Confuso? Basicamente, nós achamos que ele precisa do seu maravilhoso melhor amigo para deixar as coisas melhores."

David ignorou a culpa se revirando em sue estômago, enquanto falava num tom seco. "Você quer que eu faça um controle de estrago?"

Seb deu um pequeno encolher de ombros, antes de parar na frente do quarto de Pierre, onde a voz do vocalista podia ser ouvida, enquanto ele jogava algo contra a parede.

"Quem está com ele?" David perguntou calmamente.

"Chuck." Seb suplicou, antes de abrir a porta e gesticular para David entrar.

Com um pequeno suspiro, David fez seu caminho para dentro do quarto, mas antes que ele pudesse dar mais que três passos, Seb estava falando. "Hey, Chuck. David está aqui pra te substituir."

A reação foi imediata, assim que Chuck rapidamente passou apressado por David, dando a ele um baixo 'boa sorte', antes de fechar a porta. Deixando David para lidar com qualquer que tenha sido a reação que o termino do namoro tenha feito com Pierre.

Continuando a entrar no quarto de hotel, David nunca teve a chance de ir muito para dentro, antes de Pierre sair do cômodo adjacente, suas sobrancelhas juntas numa carranca.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, David deu a Pierre um sorriso compreensivo, mas ao contrário do que ele deu à Sarah, esse era verdadeiro.

"Hey, Pierre, eu ouvi sobre o q..."

Sem ter a chance de terminar, Pierre o interrompeu, balançando seus braços, enquanto rosnava irritadamente. "Você ouviu o que aquela puta fez? Porra! Qual é o diabo do problema dela?! Ela vem aqui delirando sobre todas as coisas horríveis que eu tenho feito com ela e _o quão horrível_ nosso relacionamento é. Que era _incrível_ que ela tenha sido cega por tanto tempo. Então, sabe o que ela fez? Ela terminou comigo! Mas ela me deixou falar uma palavra? Inferno, não! Toda essa merda foi dita e feita em, o quê? **Cinco malditos minutos**?!"

"Isso é difícil, que puta." David disse assim que Pierre terminou.

Pierre concordou. "Eu sei! Quero dizer, qual a porra do problema dela? Quem colocou essa estúpida idéia na cabeça dela?"

Abrindo sua boca para responder, David nunca teve a chance, antes de Pierre continuar. "Alguém que me odeia, foi quem fez isso! Bem, sabe o quê? Eles me fizeram um favor! Se ela é estúpida o bastante para acreditar no conselho de algum idiota que não me conheceria nem que sua vida dependesse disso, então ela não vale meu tempo!"

Balançando a cabeça para si mesmo, ele caminhou pelo quarto até a mesa de café e pegou sua carteira. Colocando-o no seu bolso, ele segurou o pulso de David e começou a puxá-lo na direção da porta.

"Vamos lá, vamos ter um dia divertido, onde não tenha putas à vista e eu possa ter um dia maravilhoso com meu melhor amigo!"

Deixando um pequeno e triste sorriso aparecer em seus lábios, David estava dividido entre os sentimentos de tremenda culpa por tê-los feito romper e extremamente feliz por ser o centro do dia de Pierre novamente.

"Vamos comer sushi, certo?" Pierre perguntou, enquanto continuava a segurar o pulso de David, enquanto o arrastava pelo corredor.

"Yeah, o que você quiser, Pie." David respondeu.

Lançando um sorriso, Pierre apertou levemente o pulso de David em agradecimento, antes de soltá-lo, assim que eles entraram no elevador.

No caminho para baixo, David foi deixado encarando as portas a sua frente, enquanto perguntava a si mesmo, _quantas outras vezes eu vou ter que sabotar os relacionamentos de Pierre, apenas para poder ficar pendurado nele?_

[...]

Fazia uma semana desde que Sarah terminara com Pierre e o plano de David estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Pierre não estava apenas passando todo seu tempo com David, como também estava sendo mais pegajoso com ele novamente.

Era quase como se eles fossem namorados... Mas David sabia que isso não iria durar. Pierre logo encontraria outra pessoa e tão rapidamente David seria deixado de lado assim que a garota escolhida virasse o mundo do vocalista.

David suspirou perante o pensamento; seus ombros caíram levemente, fazendo seu baixo balançar livremente, suas mãos o segurando frouxamente.

"Hey, David..." Jeff chamou, andando até ali. "Você está bem?"

Forçando um pequeno sorriso, David concordou. "Yeah. Eu só meio que estou cansado de ficar aqui de pé e filmando a mesma parte cinqüenta e cinco mil vezes."

Jeff sorriu compreensivelmente. "Espançosamente, nós vamos fazer isso 'certo' logo, yeah?"

"Estou esperando."

Dando a ele mais um sorriso, Jeff se afastou do baixista e voltou para o ponto marcado, enquanto eles esperavam que o diretor terminasse de falar com os vários câmeras e Deus sabe quem mais.

Incapaz de resistir, ele correu seus olhos para Pierre, que estava balançando o microfone distraidamente, enquanto fazia uma batida com o pé.

David sentiu um sorriso verdadeiro cruzar seu rosto; ele não pôde evitar.

Não importa o quão horrível ele ainda se sente por ter causado o rompimento e o quanto ele ficaria com inveja da nova namorada… Ele ainda amava Pierre e nada poderia mudar a maneira como o homem mais velho conseguia aquecer seu coração e fazê-lo sorrir.

Forçando seu olhar a se desviar do vocalista, ele olhou para seu baixo, suas mãos voltando a segurá-lo, enquanto ele arranhava levemente as cordas.

Ele não devia estar focado no futuro, ele deveria estar focado no fato de que Pierre não tinha uma namorada no momento e por esse tempo ele podia, ao menos, _fingir_ que ele tinha o coração de Pierre… Mesmo que ele soubesse que nunca teria.

"Certo, pessoal. Vamos tentar novamente!"

A voz do diretor quebrou seus pensamentos e ele estava agradecido por isso. Ele não queria que eles continuassem na direção que estavam indo.

Focando em sua parte e o que ele já tinha feito, no mínimo, dez vezes hoje, ele se obrigou a manter a maior parte dos seus pensamentos longe de Pierre. Mas não importa o quanto ele tente, alguns ainda iam; especialmente quando ele olhava para cima e via Pierre, perdendo o fôlego perante a beleza e carisma que ele exalava sem saber.

_E se eu apenas pudesse capturar metade disso_, David pensou amargamente, virando sua cabeça para se focar no baixo, _então talvez Pierre poderia reparar em mim._

[...]

Aproximadamente uma hora depois, a banda pôde finalmente fazer uma pausa, desde que eles não estavam na próxima cena a ser filmada.

Andando até os técnicos, David entregou para eles seu baixo e forçou um sorriso em seu rosto, quando eles sorriram largamente para ele.

Ele estava prestes a se dirigir à mesa de lanche e encontrar algo para comer, quando ele sentiu um braço esgueirar-se por seus ombros, puxando-o na direção de um corpo. "Hey, David. Você está bem?"

Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios quase que instantaneamente, assim que ele olhou para Pierre. "Yeah, eu estou apenas com um pouco de fome, sabe? Eu estava indo pegar alguma coisa da gloriosa mesa de comida. Quer se juntar à mim?"

"Yeah, claro." Pierre respondeu com um sorriso largo e uma pequena risada, enquanto começava a puxar David na direção da comida.

Eles não tinham dado mais do que cinco passos, entretanto, quando alguém chamou o nome de Pierre, fazendo-os parar de se mover quase que instantaneamente.

Seguindo a direção que de onde a voz veio, eles notaram que era o diretor e ele estava andando na direção de Pierre.

"Tanto para comer." Pierre suspirou desanimadamente. "Fica pra próxima?"

David deu a ele um sorriso franco, antes de concordar, enquanto Pierre tirava seu braço dos ombros do baixista e se virava para descobrir para o que precisavam dele.

Incapaz de evitar, David ficou observando Pierre por alguns segundos, seus olhos correndo pela forma de Pierre, antes de ele se forçar a se virar e ir até onde Sebastien e Patrick estavam parados, conversando na mesa de lanches.

"Hey." Ele murmurou, parando ao lado deles e pegando uma banana.

"Hey, David…" Patrick disse, os olhos de David indo olhar o câmera, enquanto começava a descascar a fruta. "Se divertindo?"

David concordou. "Yeah, está legal. E você?"

"Ótimo. Eu filmei algumas coisas, então nós devemos ser capazes de fazer um 'making of' se você, talvez, quiser falar algo na câmera?"

"Yeah, claro… Mais tarde?"

Pat sorriu. "Legal. Eu vou encontrar Chuck e pedir pra ele, então."

Lançando um olhar para Seb, ele sorriu, antes de ir procurar o baterista, deixando David sozinho com Sebastien, enquanto ele mordia sua fruta.

Dando a ele um suave sorriso, Sebastien perguntou. "Então, como as coisas estão, realmente?"

David parou no meio da mastigação, um momento de medo o pegando, antes dele engolir tanto a comida quanto a preocupação. "O que quer dizer?"

"Você e Pierre." Ele esclareceu. "Como que ele está lidando com o rompimento?"

"Ah..." David disse. "Bem, ele parece okay... Eu não acho que ele ficou com ela tempo o bastante para ficar muito afeiçoado ou que seja. Eu tenho, principalmente, tentado manter a mente dele longe dela, sabe?"

Seb concordou, antes de alcançar e apertar levemente o ombro de David. "Você é um bom amigo, David."

David forçou um sorriso, a culpa apenas aumentando perante as palavras de Seb. "Yeah..."

Dando a ele outro sorriso, Sebastien se virou para a mesa de lanche e agarrou um sanduíche de algum tipo, enquanto David ficou olhando sua banana, de repente não sentindo mais fome.

Segurando um suspiro, David murmurou. "Hey, eu vou procurar Pierre. Ver se eu consigo arrastá-lo até aqui e comer algo, certo?"

"Yeah, essa provavelmente é uma boa idéia. Boa sorte."

David concordou, antes de se virar e caminhar na direção que Pierre tinha ido, jogando fora sua quase intocada banana no lixo ao passar por ele.

[...]

Ele demorou quase dez minutos e algumas conversas com várias pessoas para localizar Pierre, mas quando ele o fez, ele franziu o cenho.

Pierre estava sentado numa cadeira, uma bebida em sua mão e um olhar entre divertimento e descrença em seu rosto.

Andando até o vocalista, David perguntou quando estava perto o bastante. "Hey, Pierre, o que aconteceu?"

Pierre olhou para cima e sorriu levemente, enquanto David agarrava uma cadeira ao acaso e a posicionava próxima à do vocalista. "Hey, David... Você nunca vai adivinhar quem acabou de me ligar."

"Pato Donald?" David perguntou com um sorriso afetado.

"Mas que diabos, David? Ele é um personagem."

David encolheu os ombros. "Ótimo. Walt Disney, então."

Pierre girou os olhos. "Ele está morto e... Sabe o quê? Eu vou apenas te dizer, vai ser mais fácil. Foi a Sarah."

David sentiu seu sangue congelar, enquanto várias maldições passavam por sua cabeça.

Engolindo o nó que se formara em sua garganta, ele perguntou. "Oh? E o que foi que ela disse?"

"Nem idéia." Pierre encolheu os ombros. "Eu não atendi."

David fechou seus olhos por um segundo, alivio passando por ele. Abrindo-os novamente, ele viu Pierre o olhando com curiosidade, fazendo-o rapidamente dizer. "Bom, ela realmente não vale seu tempo, Pie."

"Yeah, eu sei... Ainda assim, seria interessante ouvir o que ela tem a dizer."

"Ela provavelmente está desesperada para te ter de volta, por que ela percebeu que idiota que ela foi... Isso ou ela quer transar." David respondeu.

Pierre riu, antes de perguntar, sua voz cheia de diversão. "Você acha?"

David sorriu. "Nah. Eu estou apenas sendo um bom amigo e mentindo para te fazer se sentir melhor."

"Oh, bem, nossa, valeu." Pierre disse secamente.

"De nada." David gracejou, fazendo o vocalista girar os olhos.

Dando um sorriso – que David esperava que escondesse sua preocupação e medo – ele disse. "Hey, eu já volto."

"Aonde você vai?" Pierre perguntou, assim que David se levantou.

"Banheiro."

Pierre apenas concordou, enquanto David andava apressadamente na direção do banheiro – que era, na verdade, bem perto de onde ele estava sentado – ao qual todos eles haviam sido apresentados quando chegaram.

Escorregando pra dentro, a porta mal havia fechado quando David pegava seu celular.

Atravessando o cômodo – checando para ter certeza de que ninguém mais estava lá com ele –, ele rapidamente se voltou para seu celular e fuçou na sua agenda até que encontrasse Sarah.

Ele discou o número dela, antes de pressionar o telefone em sua orelha.

Demorou apenas dois toques para que ela atendesse.

"Al.."

"Que porra você está fazendo ao ligar pra ele, vadia?"

A linha ficou silenciosa por não mais que um segundo, antes dela brigar. "David! Seu cuzão. É tudo sua culpa, seu maldito bastardo!"

David fixou a parede na sua frente. "Até parece..."

Ela o interrompeu o que ele estava planejando dizer, gritando. "É sim! Você me disse para terminar com ele e agora ele sequer vai falar comigo!"

O lábio superior de David se curvou em desgosto.

Ele estava tão focado na conversa; ele nunca notou a porta abrir, enquanto Pierre entrava, o cenho se franzindo assim que ele notou as costas de David viradas para ele e o telefone pressionado em seu ouvido.

"Eu não fiz isso, merda. Agora, por que, porra, você está ligando pra ele? Você terminou com ele, então some."

O franzir de cenho de Pierre aumentou, enquanto ele observava David, decidindo ficar em silêncio e ver o que acontecia... Embora – mesmo que ele nunca admitisse isso – uma parte dele estava quase encantada que David estivesse tão preocupado com ele.

David hesitou levemente quando Sarah respondeu, sua voz alta o bastante para que até Pierre conseguisse ouvir. "Você me _disse_ pra terminar com ele! Você me disse tudo que estava errado no nosso relacionamento! Como, porra, você ousa dizer que não tomou parte nisso?"

A boca de David formou uma fina linha. "Eu nunca _disse_ para você terminar com ele. Inferno, eu mal **sugeri** isso. Não é minha culpa se você decidiu fazer isso; de fato, isso apenas mostra como você se importa pouco com ele."

"E o quê? Isso quer dizer que você se importa? Eu gostaria de saber o que _Pierre_ vai pensar se eu contar a ele o que você fez."

A voz de David ficou fria. "Se você ligar pra ele novamente, se você _sequer_ contar a ele o que eu fiz, eu juro, eu vou fazer você **desejar** nunca ter me conhecido."

"E o que uma bicha como você vai fazer?"

"Uma bicha como eu? Não é tão difícil comprar uma arma, querida."

Ela ofegou, sua voz tremendo levemente – mesmo que ela tentasse esconder isso – quando ela, finalmente, respondeu. "Você está... Você está brefando."

"Não fale com ele novamente e você não vai ter que descobrir."

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, antes responder, obviamente decidindo que Pierre não valia a pena. "Ótimo."

O telefone desligou segundos depois e assim que o som para discar apareceu, David derrubou seu celular, seu rosto se quebrando, enquanto ele escorregava para o chão, incapaz de acreditar no que ele havia acabado de fazer, incapaz de acreditar que ele tinha acabado de _ameaçá-la_.

Ele não era o único, entretanto, enquanto Pierre continuava parado na porta, seus olhos arregalados, enquanto ele estava congelado, olhando para David, enquanto tentava entender o que, inferno, havia acabado de acontecer.

Ele ficou dessa maneira por quase um minuto, antes de finalmente perguntar, sua voz não passando de um sussurro. "David... Mas que porra?"

David ficou tenso, seus olhos se arregalando, enquanto ele fixava a parede a sua frente, seu coração batendo erraticamente.

_Não, não, não, não, __**não**_, sua mente entoou, enquanto ele lentamente se virava para olhar para Pierre.

"Você... Ela... Como... O quê?

David puxou o ar tremulamente. "Eu... Eu posso explicar, Pierre."

Os olhos de Pierre se cerraram, assim que o choque pareceu sumir e foi substituído pela raiva. "É melhor que possa."

Mordendo o lábio inferior, David lentamente se ergueu, seu corpo tremendo visivelmente com medo, enquanto ele mantinha seus olhos longe de Pierre.

"Eu... Eu..." ele engoliu, seus olhos se fechando apertadamente. "Eu queria que ela parasse de te ver."

"Então, você a fez terminar comigo?" Pierre quase rosnou, fazendo David recuar, antes de se forçar a concordar, seus olhos ainda fixos no chão.

Puxando o ar com força, Pierre resistiu a urgência de machucar David fisicamente, antes de perguntar, tão calmamente quanto possível, mesmo que isso fosse por entre dentes cerrados. "Por quê?"

David permaneceu em silêncio, suas mãos torcendo o tecido da sua camisa, enquanto sua mente funcionava a mil por hora, tentando pensar no que falar.

"Pelo amor de Deus, David." Pierre repreendeu, seu fino controle sobre sua raiva incapaz de se manter enquanto David estava em silêncio. "Por que, porra, você fez isso?!"

David tremeu, suas emoções saindo de si, assim que ele se obrigou a responder, algumas poucas lágrimas escapando por seus olhos fechados e caindo no chão. "Por que eu te amo, por que eu... Eu queria você."

A raiva de Pierre sumiu, enquanto uma onda de choque o acertava.

"O-o que você disse?" ele gaguejou.

David abriu seus olhos e olhou para cima, mais algumas lágrimas escapando. "Eu... Eu apenas queria ser o centro do seu mundo."

"David... Eu... Porra."

David rapidamente olhou para baixo novamente. "Eu não... Eu não espero que você goste de mim, mas, por favor..." ele olhou novamente para cima, seus olhos e voz implorando. "Apenas... Por favor, me diga que você pode me perdoar."

"David..."

"Eu te amo..." David murmurou, quebrado. "E eu me sinto horrível por ter feito isso... Mas eu fiz... E... E eu sinto muito." Mordendo seu lábio, David continuou quietamente. "Eu… Eu sinto muito, mas, por favor. Por favor, apenas diga que nós vamos ficar bem algum dia, Pierre, por favor."

Pierre correu sua mão pelo cabelo. Sua mente estava uma bagunça, uma completa desordem e ele apenas não conseguia encontrar uma resposta para o baixista.

"David..." Pierre disse quietamente. "Eu… Eu não consigo fazer isso agora, apenas... Porra, apenas me algum tempo para digerir isso."

Ele não esperou por uma resposta, antes de se virar e sair do banheiro, deixando David assistir a porta balançar até fechar, seu coração parecendo ser quebrado com cada passo para longe dele que o vocalista dava.

[...]

As próximas duas horas provaram ser um inferno para David. Eles ainda estavam filmando o clipe e ele tinha que estar _feliz_ e isso era difícil, especialmente com Pierre se recusando a sequer olhar para ele.

Os caras perceberam isso – é claro – e fizeram questão de colocá-los longe um do outro e tentar distraí-los quando parecia que eles precisavam disso.

David era grato, oh, tão malditamente grato, mas ao mesmo tempo... Ele não sentia que merecia isso.

Então, por duas horas, David estava dividido entre aceitar as tentativas deles e os ignorar. Geralmente, o primeiro ganharia, entretanto, especialmente quando ele se preocuparia que Pierre nunca mais fosse querer vê-lo novamente e, então, ele teria que partir e aí ele apenas **precisava** da distração.

Afortunadamente, porém, eles finalmente conseguiram terminar e voltaram ao hotel, Pierre e David sentados o mais longe possível um do outro quanto humanamente possível dentro de um carro.

David se apressou para seu quarto – silenciosamente amaldiçoando por estar dividindo com Pierre – e retirou-se furtivamente para o quarto, onde ele se enrolou entre a cama e a parede, suas costas escoradas contra a cama, enquanto seus braços estavam ao redor das suas pernas. Ele, então, deitou sua testa para descansar em seus joelhos, onde ele ficou olhando para seu colo.

Ele não podia estar lá por mais que cinco minutos, quando ele sentiu a cama que ele estava escorado, se mover, alguém se sentou nela.

"David."

O baixista fechou seus olhos apertadamente, tanto querendo que Pierre ficasse e partisse ao mesmo tempo.

Quando ele não respondeu, eles ficaram em silêncio, nada, a não ser o ventilador no quarto, quebrando o silêncio.

De repente, Pierre suspirou. "David... Eu sequer sei por que, desde que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu a teria surrado, mas… Eu te perdôo por ter feito isso."

David deixou escapar um soluço chocado, seu corpo todo fraquejando em alivio, antes dele lentamente virar seus olhos molhados para Pierre, que estava sentado atrás de si com pernas-de-índio.

"Hey." Pierre disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Incapaz de se parar, David praticamente pulou do chão para o colo de Pierre, seus braços se enlaçando ao redor dos ombros do vocalista, enquanto escondia o rosto no pescoço de Pierre.

Pierre hesitou, antes de passar seus braços ao redor da cintura de David e esfregar as costas dele com lentos e calmantes círculos.

David apenas fungou contra Pierre, segurando-o mais apertadamente, enquanto sussurrava. "Eu ainda sinto muito. Muito mesmo."

"Hey, 'ta tudo bem." Pierre murmurou. "Eu te perdôo, okay?"

David balançou sua cabeça. "Não... Não só por isso, Pie-Pierre."

"Você ainda pode me chamar de Pie, David." Pierre disse, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios.

"Eu achei que você não ia querer que eu te chamasse assim... Por que... Eu..." David hesitou, esperançoso que Pierre entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

"Por que você está, uh, apaixonado por mim?"

David estremeceu levemente, antes de começar a se afastar e sair de cima de Pierre. "Yeah."

Antes que ele pudesse ir muito longe, entretanto, Pierre segurou seu pulso, fazendo David ergueu seus olhos para olhar o vocalista com confusão.

"Você não vai fugir de mim, vai?" ele perguntou, desconfiado.

David balançou a cabeça, fazendo Pierre afrouxar seu aperto levemente. "Bom, por que nós precisamos falar sobre... _Isso._"

David abaixou seus olhos e concordou.

Soltando David, Pierre esperou até que o baixista tivesse se afastado dele – então eles estavam sentados em pontas diferentes da cama – antes de soltar a respiração e se obrigar a perguntar. "Há quanto tempo você...?"

David olhou para suas mãos, um corar tingindo suas bochechas, enquanto ele murmurava. "Uns seis anos."

Pierre arregalou os olhos. "David, você está... Está falando sério?"

David apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto mexia nervosamente na camiseta, calça, cama, lençóis, qualquer coisa que pudesse manter suas mãos ocupadas.

Enquanto ele observava David, Pierre notou o resto das suas perguntas desaparecerem e, antes que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo, ele estava engatinhando na cama em direção ao baixista.

Sentindo o movimento, David olhou para cima, seus olhos arregalados, assim que Pierre parou na sua frente. "P-Pie?"

"Eu posso tentar uma coisa?" ele perguntou, sua voz e expressão ilegível.

Olhando dentro dos olhos de Pierre, David não conseguiu dizer não para o que quer que o vocalista quisesse, então ele apenas, lentamente, concordou com a cabeça.

Pierre hesitou por um segundo, antes de se inclinar para frente e fechar o espaço entre seus lábios.

Os olhos de David se arregalaram, enquanto ele olhava para Pierre, entretanto, não mais que um segundo de contato se passou antes que ele se entregasse e aprofundasse o beijo.

Agarrando-o, ele puxou Pierre para mais perto pela camiseta, pressionando seus lábios contra os do vocalista desesperadamente, enquanto sua mão livre alcançava e se enroscava no cabelo de Pierre.

Ele estava tão perdido no sentimento de finalmente, _finalmente_ beijar Pierre que não foi antes da sua mão sair do cabelo do maior para o pescoço dele, enquanto sua língua traçava o lábio inferior de Pierre, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno e surpreso som, que ele percebeu o que estava fazendo e rapidamente se afastou, empurrando Pierre para longe dele.

Olhando para os, agora levemente vermelhos, lábios e o rosto atordoado de Pierre, ele rapidamente abaixou seus olhos. "Desculpe! Desculpe!" David apertou o lençol da cama, evitando olhar para o rosto de Pierre, enquanto ele olhava para suas mãos. "Eu... Eu apenas... Apenas quis beijar você por tanto tempo, que eu não consegui... Parar."

"Não... Está, uh..." Pierre pigarreou levemente. "Está tudo bem. Eu, uh, não... Me importei?"

David ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Pierre com confusão. "O quê?"

Ele encolheu os ombros, fingindo indiferença, enquanto esfregava seu pescoço e olhava para a parede. "Eu meio que gostei de beijar você."

David sentiu seu coração acelerar, enquanto borboletas se formavam em seu estômago. "Você... Gostou?"

"Meio que… Muito?"

"Y-yeah?" David perguntou, incapaz de esconder a animação e esperança de sua voz, enquanto ele se inclinava levemente para frente.

Correndo seus olhos de volta para David, Pierre disse. "Bem, na verdade..."

O rosto de David rapidamente desanimou, mas quando Pierre lançou a ele um sorriso afetuoso e continuou, as borboletas começaram a se formar novamente. "Eu não tenho certeza... Você vai precisar, sabe, me beijar de novo se nós quisermos ter certeza..."

Um sorriso largo passou pelo rosto de David, enquanto ele praticamente pulou no colo de Pierre, seus braços indo se enlaçar ao redor do pescoço de Pierre, enquanto os dele iam ao redor da sua cintura.

Ele se inclinou até que seus lábios estivessem separados por centímetros, antes de parar, nervosismo preenchendo seu rosto. "Eu, uh, você quer? Quero dizer, isso..."

David o interrompeu, enquanto Pierre juntava suas testas, antes de falar. "O que quer que isso seja... É algo... Se isso é bom, ruim ou se eu vou me apaixonar por você no futuro, eu não sei te dizer... Mas você disse que tem me amado por seis anos e... E eu acho que isso merece uma chance."

David se afastou, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo. "É por isso que você está fazendo isso? Por que eu... _Mereço_?"

Pierre estremeceu. "Okay, péssima frase."

Tirando um braço da cintura de David, Pierre o alcançou e o puxou de volta, então suas testas estavam juntas novamente, enquanto ele sorria. "Eu te beijei primeiro para ver se eu... Bem, para ver se eu gostava disso, e eu gostei... Muito e..."

Pierre foi interrompido assim que David o beijou.

O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos, antes do baixista se afastar, um quase triste sorriso em seu rosto. "Pierre... Se você acabar apenas me querendo para transar... Eu vou aceitar isso; eu vou aceitar qualquer coisa que você me der... Por quanto tempo durar."

"David..."

"Apenas prometa..." David sussurrou. "Prometa que se você decidir que não quer mais isso... Não continue com isso. Eu quero você... Mas apenas se você também me quiser."

Pierre olhou para David, seu melhor amigo e o cara que ele acabou de beijar, ia beijar e, talvez, até mesmo dormir com, no futuro. O cara que o amava e que aceitava o que ele tinha a oferecer, que o tinha amado por _seis anos_ e que queria que ele continuasse apenas se se sentisse confortável.

Incapaz de evitar, Pierre sorriu, sua mão saindo do pescoço de David, para esconder a bochecha do mais novo, enquanto Pierre murmurava. "Eu prometo, David."

Puxando-o para mais perto, Pierre selou a promessa com um beijo.

E, assim que ele estava deitado na cama, puxando David consigo, seus lábios nunca se separando, ele não via como seria possível que ele chegaria a querer o que David temia.

Ele podia não amar o baixista ainda, mas ao mesmo tempo ele tinha o senso de perceber... Que ser o centro do mundo de David, era algo que ele não queria perder.


End file.
